


The Mad King's Assistant

by KitsuiHasegawa



Series: The Mad King's Assistant [1]
Category: Mad King Ryan - Fandom, Ryan Haywood - Fandom, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon), self insert - Fandom
Genre: <3, i'll fight you, ilu Penny, this is a self insert into the actual series, this is like my jam, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuiHasegawa/pseuds/KitsuiHasegawa
Summary: You are Mr. Haywood, billionaire CEO's assistant and girlfriend. You're doing your job one day when your entire world is turned upside down by the introduction of two heroes named X-Ray and Vav.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So like, real talk before you read the first chapter. Like reeeeaaaaaal talk. I’ve been contemplating and working on concept for this for about a year actually and only began to finally push myself to write it because of pennywritesthings@tumblr who is the best and gave me advice on working on this. As a mild bit of confusing humor an early draft of this concept was reader was a robot and actually in love with X-Ray. I may write something about that later on but I have no interest currently, sorry. <3

It was a normal day at Monarch Labs, nothing too out of the ordinary. You had spent the bulk of the day fielding calls and sending emails out to get ahold of various scientists and researchers to give times for updates. The CEO loved having a bit of a personal touch on every project and wanted to see to it himself how research and development were working either in conjunction or on their own. You sent out the final e-mail when he walked in, Mr. Haywood your boss, and then some. He walked over to you calmly and confidently and gave you a peck on the cheek. 

“So what’s first on our schedule today my sweet?” he asked, picking up a file and leafing through it lazily. “That new girl Hilda’s first check in, just a few labs working on basic medical stuff, along with that research project you had me look into about the supposed ‘miracle’ cow.” you replied. 

“Good. I can’t wait to get this started so our investors coming into the first quarter will have an update and a reason to put a little more funding towards our work. As for you though, my dearest. How are you?” 

“I’m doing well, just got the last e-mail out-” Suddenly his hand brushed gently to your face and you did not resist as he turned you to face him. His gentle deep blue eyes staring into yours with a mildly amused look on his face. “You know I don’t mean that.”

“I’m doing very well, just been busy these last few days.” You blushed innocently even though you’d been close like this to him on so many other occasions. “And what about you? Mister working all night on a special investor project?”

He faked a yawn playfully, “About as well as you’d guess.” He kissed you gently on the lips and smirked at you. You got up and gathered up a few files and took the one he had been looking through. “Come on, the sooner we get this done the sooner we can be like this more. Don’t want to come off as lazy Mr. Haywood.” He chuckled lightly and followed you.

 

You began with the medical stuff initially, simple things in relation to vaccines etc. Nobody had made any major progress so far but had made strides in making their jobs easier. The next set of labs had a lot to do with technology and how to lower electric waste in transmission from generator to home with some progress made. So far he seemed bored by the bulk of this but when you told him up next was Hilda he perked up. You, as well as he felt she had great promise as a scientist and inventor; she had good ideas and mostly just needed the supplies to put them to reality.

As you entered the lab she looked absolutely nervous and a touch shaken up. She seemed to have a case of first evaluation nerves and that was okay. “Good afternoon Miss Hilda, we’re here for your first evaluation.” 

“G-good!” She stuttered.

Ryan smiled and chuckled for a second, “First time nerves eh? Everyone gets them. Now let’s get down to the nitty gritty. What have you been working on?” Mid last sentence his demeanor changed to a more serious and calm almost cold tone. He got like this when he needed to do business. 

Hilda went on to tell us of ideas she had and work she’d made on simple compact laser technology and potential matter state altering waves however she wasn’t sure how well it would work. Included in this was also material for resistance to certain kinds of damage however it was semi-untested and she had only finished prototyping it the night before.

“It seems as if everything’s in order.” You said, a smile on your face as you put down your last few notes on your tablet. “Any comments on the working conditions or any additional needs you have?”

“Oh no! They’re fine! Everything is fine!” she said hurriedly.

“Good, we’ll go ahead and file our report, also welcome to the company proper. You’re doing good work and we’re excited to see what you can give to us as a finished project.” You shook her hand as Ryan relaxed behind you coming out of his more serious business attitude. He shook her hand as well and smiled gently at her and welcomed her as well. He seemed to get strange like he was going through the motions a touch with her but mostly fine.

You both left confident in her ability and headed back up to the top to his office so you could file your reports for the day. He seemed off somehow, though. The entire elevator ride he seemed like he was lost in thought about something. A concern? A worry?

“Something up?” You asked.

“No, nothing. Just worried about my work tonight.”

“You should rest! You’ve been working too hard overnight lately, or maybe take the night off.” you suggested. He placed his hand on your shoulder and smiled at you gently and a touch tiredly. “You know I can’t do that y/n. However I might take up the offer for rest, but I have to work tonight as well. Until it’s finished.”

“You always work too hard.”

“I know. But it’ll be worth it.” He seemed odd again, his eyes seemed a touch cold this time as he stopped focusing on you but he was still smiling. He got like this sometimes, it was best not to question it, he would never tell you.

You arrived at the top floor only for him to pass into a secondary room which you were well aware doubled as a spare bedroom for when he spent late nights at the office and couldn’t come home. You filed your reports and left at a respectable time, knowing full well you’d be sleeping alone tonight. But that was the life you lead with a hard working CEO boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continued adventures of Reader in X-Ray and Vav.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter takes place during season 1, episode 2 of X-Ray and Vav.

This time you were the one pulling a late night, he had already gone off to work on whatever he was working on in his lab while you were finishing filing the last of the paperwork over Hilda. Ryan had spent the last few days after the initial incident digging through her stuff hoping to find or make something he could show off to investors and had a large amount of her stuff in his lab. You checked the clock, 11:15, you realized you’d probably be burning the midnight oil tonight but maybe resting a bit wasn’t such a bad idea. You put your head down on the desk only to wake up in the spare bedroom, Ryan must have put you there. How long had you been out? You checked yourself quickly for your phone and with a click knew it was about half past midnight. Cripes, you’d been out for a while but you noted, the door was slightly ajar, you could hear just out of earshot Ryan talking. Was he talking to himself?

You got up out of bed and crept to the doorway and realized there was a second person here. Ryan doesn’t take late night visits, and no investor would visit this late. Who was it? You moved closer to the doorway and you could hear Ryan respond. 

“The amplification device is complete, everything is ready for phase 2.”

A voice you didn’t recognize at all responded, “Also, he hopes there won’t be any interferences from any would be heroes.”

Ryan was wearing a crown you had never seen him wear around you. Gold with a crack through it. “You can assure your boss that if X-Ray and Vav try to interfere I’ll have some new souvenirs for my dead people collection.”

You heard a creak and a small part of the ceiling came down as Hilda fell into the office. Ryan and the other man approached her, “Well well well, look who’s back. It’s what’s her face!” 

You gasped then covered your mouth hoping Ryan hadn’t heard you then immediately moved away from the door to hide under your desk. He ordered the man to hold onto Hilda for a second as he walked out into the waiting area/your office.

“My sweet, come out, hiding only makes this worse and it’s not what you think.” You sat quietly covering your mouth trying not to make noise of any kind so he’d think hopefully you weren’t there. As you tried to meld into the shadows best you could you saw him walk up to your desk and muse to himself. “If I were a precious little kitten where would I hide?” You held your breath hoping he wouldn’t look under the desk only for him to seemingly walk away from it. You let yourself breathe for a moment only for him to reach under the desk and pull you out.

“You know my sweet, it really isn’t what you think. Just business y/n, the usual. So just go back to bed and forget that this happened.” he moved close to you and tried to kiss you gently on the forehead and you dodged down and broke out of his grasp and ran for the bedroom. You closed the door behind you and locked it, then heard him again.

“When I’m done with this, we’re going to have a nice long talk.” he said through the door, only to turn away, “You, the machine should be loaded, hand me the girl and I’ll take care of things from here. Most likely X-Ray and Vav are already in the building.” You heard him take Hilda who was furious and loudly protesting him as they moved further away obviously to the elevator.

You sat there, against the door for a second just speechless. Is this what Ryan did in his spare time? Those nights where he was working he was up to no good? It sort of put some of his behavior into perspective honestly, was it to protect you? To protect him? 

You shook your head for the time being and opened up your tablet, you had access to the whole security system. You checked really quickly the cameras and saw X-Ray and Vav on the same floor that Hilda’s lab had been on. Of course, if Hilda’s here they’re probably trying to get some of her stuff back, that is stealing. They’re in the wrong kind of? You unlocked the door as soon as you were sure they had entered the elevator and had moved down. You called the elevator in hopes that they would be off said elevator by the time it came back up. After a minute or two an empty elevator greeted you and you made your way down to that floor. 

The elevator doors opened and you could hear a bit of a ruckus from the Lab. You ran over to the doorway and peeked in only to hear maniacal laughter and see Ryan holding this crown he had never worn before around you to Hilda. 

“You fell right into my trap.”

“Orph! What have you done to her?” Hilda asked, still struggling to get out of his clutches.

“I made some improvements to make her more suited for my hobbies.” he said with a smirk.

“Like what? Model planes?” X-Ray quipped. 

“Like delicious murder! You can’t stop our evil plan to take over the city!”

Evil plan? Take over the city? Is this what he does in his spare time? You love him, and right now your feelings towards him were confused and a little scared but at least you knew what he was up to now and that you had to help stop him.

“Plan?” X-Ray seemed pretty confused too. “Man we’re just breaking in to steal back Hilda’s stuff.”

“Yeah, what are you on about?” Vav asked as he emerged from the boxes a little ways away.

“It’s too late to stop us now, all will kneel before the Mad King!” and there it was again, that laughter. You saw your chance, ran at him and gave Hilda an opening to elbow him to get free and go after Orph. She jumped on Orph as Ryan pushed you away from the fray.

“Don’t you dare try to stop me, this is for our own good.” He threw you into the boxes Vav had been thrown into earlier as Orph dropped X-Ray so he and Vav could face off against “The Mad King”.

“If it’s a fight you want, it’s a fight you’ll get!” Vav exclaimed.

This was followed by maniacal laughter again, “You two paupers are no match for my cunning genius!”

“Gross! You’re going to do what to us?”

Vav asided this small conversation, “X-Ray, he said cunning genius.”

“Oh. Still gross.”

Hilda still on top of the new Orph robot hybrid gave them an order, “Stall him! While I help Orph!” 

Ryan removed his crown, “Not so fast!” and on fast he threw his crown only for X-Ray to fire it out of the air and to return for him to catch.

“Dude! I did something! Yeah!”

Ryan turned to face X-Ray, “I’m going to tear off your arms and use them to applaud your demise.” He threw his crown at them.

Vav put his hands out to stop it, “I’ll stop it! Slow-mo hands, activate!” however it went past him and hit X-Ray. Vav went to look at his hands and exclaimed, “Ballocks! Why aren’t these wo-” and suddenly it’s like time slowed only for him mid-sentence.

Orph finally threw Hilda aside.

“Damn you Mad King, you really are a maniac.”

Ryan smirked again, Orph bot at his side, his sentence began with laughter again, “Yes. and now you will be turned into a meat puddle. Orph! Kill her, and whisper my name as you do it.” He was so excited, in a way you had never seen before. You liked seeing him happy but this was pure madness! Orph lifted Hilda into the air only for her to begin pleading with her robot companion.

“Orph! You gotta remember me, I’m your friend.”

Suddenly Orph began to speak, “Friend, Hilda… Friend.” And her voice returned to normal.

Ryan looked incredulous. “What is this Disney bullshit? Orph! Gooify her! I am your master!”

Orph looked at him and responded, “C.E.O. of Monarch Labs, enemy.” And charged to fire at him.

“Oh poopy.”

“That’s friendship bitch.” Hilda quipped and fired quickly a single disabling blast at him. You freed yourself from the boxes and helped X-Ray up only for Orph to take him in a quick motion along with Vav to follow them out through the hole they just blew through the building.

What a strange night this had turned into, and a paperwork nightmare to be. But something Ryan had said still stuck to you, we. Who is we? Who was he working for? You were going to find out and do what you could to stop it, because this was just madness. You couldn’t even imagine who would work with him on something like this. You ran for the elevator, if he kept anything anywhere it was in his labs which he kept locked away from you, but you knew another way in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with Intrigue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Also I'm sorry this took a literal year to put out. I got depressed. I'm so sorry. I need to finish this series.) Also also: This takes place between episodes 2 and 3.

You found yourself in his lab, rifling through his things, papers, computer terminals; whatever could give you a clue as to what he meant. You looked over your shoulder for a moment, a little guilty about the vent you busted to get in but it’s for the greater good! You reassured yourself as you dug through some of his folders on a terminal. Unfortunately no names came up on what he was working on but a symbol did. A black flag with the word “CORP” on it in white, you quickly took a photo of it with your phone when suddenly you hear the doors to the lab open. You turned around and closed the terminal to see Ryan standing there, very unsurprised at what was going on.

“You’ve always been a smart cookie, of course you knew a way into here. I’ll have to re-proof the lab after this.”

“You know I don’t approve of this kind of thing, what else have you been up to and who have you been working with?”

He approached you calmly, his eyes oddly warm again when they were so cold earlier. You kept your eyes on him the whole time, and as he reached you he put his arms around you.

“You know I love you, and anything I do is for your good.”

You were taken aback for a second, “I don’t want my good to be what hurts other people…” You accepted his embrace and put your head on his chest. “It’s just a lot to take in, and you know I’m going to do what I can to help stop you and your partner.”

“That’s why you’re here, isn’t it? To see who I’ve been working with.” He looked at you for a second and then to the terminal behind you. You nodded, “What does this mean for us?”

“It doesn’t have to change anything about us, I mean we’ve been together for a long time.” He tried to smile warmly at you but you frowned.

“But this is a big deal, a really big deal.”

“Well,” he looked at you fondly, “Have your feelings changed?”

“I…” You stopped and pondered the question for a bit then rested your head on his chest again. “No.”

He stepped away for a second, letting go of you and putting his hand below your chin pushing you gently to look up at him. “Are you sure?”

You stared into his eyes, that warm look from before still there. He really wanted to know if you were okay. “Yes.” He smiled and kissed you gently, a far cry from his behavior and actions earlier tonight. You felt your face turn red, you were blushing again even though he’d kissed you a thousand times before he still made you feel like this. 

He suddenly put one arm around you and his hand on your cheek then kissed you again much more passionately. You put your arms around him and reciprocated, you do still love him after all even if you don’t agree. Though this does add a strange new dynamic to your relationship you weren’t expecting.

When the kiss ended he held you still with a hungry look in his eyes, a look you were very aware of the meaning behind. It set your heart ablaze, you felt a warmth start through your whole body and kissed him again. His kiss this time however was far more hungry, breaking away from your lips and kissing down your jaw to your neck. You gasp and he makes a groan into your flesh that shakes you to your very core.

You push him away though, “This isn’t right.” you say. “Too much has happened, I can’t…” you trail off. He smiles at you still warm and comforting, “It’s okay, I understand. Take as much time as you need, this has been rough on both of us.” He caresses you, rubbing your back and running his fingers through your hair. It’s warm, wonderful and just what you needed after a very long night.

After a bit he leads you out of his lab and you both spend the rest of the day together, but you still feel a nagging question at the back of your mind. What does that symbol mean? Why did he put you and he in so much danger? But worst of all, what if your secret gets out?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who figured out how to have a schedule bitches! Yeah it's me. Yeah I'm super proud of myself. I've fought off depression so hard I have a gosh dang schedule now! Cool right? To those of you reading this and struggling I come to you with the hard working Kitsui of fanfic writing. I give unto you the gift of fanfic writing. Go forth and do your creative thing.

Chapter 4:

The day after he was carted off to jail on a court order stating that he is, “Dangerous.” Honestly though, you can’t see it but what do you know now that things have changed? You knew this would take a toll on you guys but you were willing to work through it, but with him gone the execs were going to go crazy over who should run the company now. You had no time to be tired now though, knowing he was working with someone else means you have to figure out who it is.

A few minutes of searching through internal memos didn’t yield anything so you took to google. There you found a recruitment page to the “CORP Empire”, run by none other than the infamous Corpirate. Why would he work with someone like that? Looking over his want he’s been in need of not only petty thieves but experienced thieves, is he planning a heist? Or was he at some point? Either way knowing the Corpirate and his cutthroat tactics in business means this is not good for anyone involved. Who would be smart enough to help figure this out? Hilda. 

You take what you know so far and take the elevator down, if anyone knows how to figure the rest of this puzzle out it’s her. She was probably the only person who could outsmart Ryan, so this should be child's play. You take one of Ryan’s cars and make your way to Hilda’s apartment, taking care to hide your face on the way. Upon arrival, Hilda greets you awkwardly and a little angrily knowing your closeness to Ryan.

“What do you want y/n?”, Hilda asked, obviously upset still over the other day.

“Please, it has nothing to do with that. I need your help with something, I think Ryan’s plan was only the start of something bigger.” You looked concerned, afraid even.

“What do you mean?”, Hilda realized from the tone and look of you, you were telling the truth let you into her apartment.

“I found evidence he’s working with the Corpirate, it started at a Logo I found while digging through his private lab.”

“He’s what!?” she exclaimed. “Show me.” So you pulled up on your phone the picture you took in the lab of the logo, the information on his plans.

“It seems whatever he was working on primarily he’s already most likely finished. He stopped ordering parts privately a while ago for it. I checked our manufacturing ordering list, he tends to hide things on there when he doesn’t want me to know. But I don’t know what they were up to… I have a list of parts though, if that helps.” You gave her the list, you were anxious and knew whatever big move was coming since Ryan has gone down it’d be soon.

“Oh no, this is… if he ordered that and that, he’d have to modify that and he’d have all the equipment for it… He built an amplifier.” She looked up at you, and the realization struck you too.  
Of course he did, because what else is in this city but the key to the city, a powerful artifact forged in an early time of the city. The power it wields is protected, the job of mayor is less to deal with the city and more to keep an eye on it and not abuse its power.

You and Hilda ran out of the apartment and back to the car, telling the driver to head straight for the town hall. You knew at this point neither of you could back out, you were about to get caught up in this mess to be an there was no going back.

Upon arriving at the city hall you find the guards knocked out and a few henchmen for the Corpirate in the lobby, taking whatever they feel like. You cracked your knuckles, because the other night you couldn’t really fight Ryan, but here? You can put your self defense skills to use.

They turned to come after you and Hilda, you blocking a few hits and throwing one of the 3 henchmen to the ground. Hilda took one swing from a henchmen and turned right back on him knocking him to the floor. The last henchman kindly backed out of your way as you were not in the mood for any of this. You have a city to save!

You ran up stairs and threw the doors open to the office with Hilda in tow, both of you panting from the run. Rusty and the Corpirate were locked in a battle of their own while X-Ray and Vav were in the middle of getting beaten up by the mayor himself under the mind control trance of the key.

“Guys, there you are!” Hilda exclaimed, “I figured it out; the Corpirate means to use the Mad King's amplifier to boost the key's mind control power to a magnitude capable of controlling the entire city!”

“You think!?” X-Ray quipped.

“And you’re supposed to be the smart one.” Vav answered back.

Suddenly the mayor let go of the front of X-Ray’s costume. The Corpirate takes advantage of this awkward moment of everyone staring at us and our entry into this whole situation to hit Rusty over the head with the key itself making a resonating thud. Rusty groaned in response and fell to the floor.

The Corpirate grinned, “Aha, the Mad King’s concubine and assistant. I be needin’ a couple of people with minds like yours on me payroll.” Hilda responds indignantly, “I am nobody’s concu-” and is struck by a beam from the key. At first she’s shocked then relaxes, her eyes glaze over. “What be your orders Captain?” she said.

“Oh no.” You murmur and turn to run only to be hit by a second beam then everything goes black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I'm done with act 1 I'm considering working on something else, but unsure what.

Suddenly you’re staring at Vav who’s just put a tin foil hat on you.

“Oh, y/n! You’re okay. We need your help!”, he said excitedly.

“I… whah?” you looked around confused, you were in the middle of a lab. The guards around you were unconscious and you realize you were in the middle of managing inventory of some kind. 

“We need you to help us find a way to crack into the main building of this tower the Corpirate is using.” Vav continued, turning you and walking you towards the way they came in which was a hole in the floor.

“What are you talking about?” you said, still confused and really unwilling at this point to resist.

“Well, it’s been a couple weeks since the incident.” Vav said.

“A couple weeks? I’ve been out for a couple weeks? He hit me, oh yeah! With the beam and, oh no. Hilda!” you said.

“Yeah, but we know you’re good at planning and knowing how a business works so you can tell us when and how to get in undetected to get to her and maybe defeat the Corpirate!” Vav said just as excited as he’s been since he found you. He guides you down the hole and into the sewer system where X-Ray is.

“Thank god something’s gone right for us. Okay, what’s the plan?” he said, he looked expectantly at you.

“I don’t know, I just got out of this, let me get my bearings.” you responded. They then took the time to walk you back to Rusty. As you arrive Rusty looks at you strangely for a moment but then shakes his head and gets back on your arrival.

“Good, now that you’re here we can rescue Hilda and finish this out.” he said.

“No, no we can’t. Do you even know anything about his building and how we can get around?” you said.

“Not really…” Vav said.

“We figured you knew!” X-Ray said.

“I have maps of the general blueprint of the building if that’ll help.” Rusty said giving you the blueprints.

“Thank you! See? He’s helping.”, you sigh after that and start going over what Rusty tells you. He briefs you on how he’s keeping the city and what he seems to be using it for. You approximate where Hilda is from looking at the building and realize the best way to get in is the same way they got to you. Through the ground, on top of that it might be good to get some air support so you guide Rusty into where to get the helicopter. You trust him more than you probably should with flying it and agree to go with Rusty while X-Ray and Vav complete the rescue part of the mission. 

You and Rusty arrive at the airfield in secrecy, staying hidden you go over your plan again. “So Rusty, all you have to do is follow my lead.” You peak up over to see the guards movements around the field. “This is kind of my specialty, all you have to do is fly the helicopter so we can catch back up with X-Ray, Vav and Hilda. Got it?” You turn back to him only to see he’s gone and when you look back up he’s on his way to a helicopter in the center of the field. “Of course.” You sigh and follow him.

Somehow you guys don’t get noticed until he starts up the helicopter but it’s too late, you take off a little roughly but take off and head right for the tower. The highest point in the city of course, the only way the machine could work properly. As you approach there’s an explosion out of a side wall, and you realize it’s most likely X-Ray and Vav related. As he approaches you open the door on the side of the helicopter and call for them to make the jump.

“This is just like Vietnam!” Rusty exclaims.

“Not the time Rusty, get in here guys!”, you yell as they approach to make the jump.

They manage to make the jump only for there to be an explosion from where they just came from. 

Rusty laughed, “Welcome aboard!”

You were just glad they all made it in one piece, no sooner than they recovered from their rough exit strategy then Orf did approach Hilda.

“Hilda! You’ve been reprogrammed!” Hilda hugged Orf tightly, excited she was safe. “ORF! Oh, I’m so glad to see you!” 

“Laaaaame!” X-Ray added only to get shot a dirty look from Hilda.

“So the Corpirate definitely knows we’re here now.” Vav said.

Rusty crouched down next to Vav and said, “That’s why I’m taking this to the top of the tower! Straight to the amplifier!”

“It’s not like we have much of a choice.” You sassed, admittedly smiling because it’s good to see everyone okay.

“Rusty! That’s a brilliant idea!”, Vav responded, “We’ll strike at full force!” 

“Damn right!” X-Ray responded then changed demeanor quickly. “Wait, who’s flying this thing?”

You all went wide eyed as alarm beeps started on the helicopter. You all make the jump to get out on time, you and Hilda landing on the classic three point landing, Rusty landing in his own strange way and the boys immediately falling flat on their face.

“Another downed chopper. This really is like Vietnam!” Rusty said.

You just looked at him with the face only someone who has been through hell these last few weeks can. You turn to everyone else and realize you’re surrounded, there’s no time to celebrate your survival. It’s time to face the Corpirate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, my computer died and I've been stupendously gay for like 3 months with my girlfriend. I have up to chapter 7 figured out and I just got my new comp so y'know... ;)

The Corpirate approached you and your friends, “Back from sailing the Ghost Ship I see.”

“Don’t act so surprised.” Rusty said, glaring at him.

“Aye, ye lot have proven difficult to be killin’.” he said, looking over the group.

“You can’t kill justice!” Vav quipped.

“Yarr, I be well on my way to be doing just that. Soon, this business venture of mine will be reaching the new oversea markets. Then, we be going global.” As he finished out his little monologue lightning seemed to strike in the distance.

Hilda crossed her arms and glared along with the rest of you, “Yeah, right. And how are you gonna do that?”

“Me? It be thanks to your hard work, wench. Increasing the amplification device's power a hundredfold was a task not even your former boss could've achieved.”

You sighed, this wasn’t good and the only way to handle this was going to be through an all out brawl. In the background X-Ray and Hilda have a back and forth over her being mind controlled only for Vav to cut in.

“I've had enough of this! You'll pay for your crimes, you pompous, eyepatch-wearing, money-tossing wanker!” Vav yelled and in that moment the fight broke out. X-Ray and Vav leapt to action against the Corpirate. You, Rusty, Orf and Hilda go all out against his army, Hilda taking to her blaster, Orf with their new robot form and Rusty opting to face the Mayor himself.

You taking to your basic self defense training and other abilities fight them in hand to hand combat. You block and weave and dodge waiting for openings only to strike and disable oponents, going for knockouts and disables where you can. One minion throws a punch you dodge then telegraphs a second hit only for you to catch it and turn him around holding his arm behind his back. You take the moment to hit him on the back of the head and knock him out only to look up in horror as you see Hilda get thrown off the ledge. Then you see X-Ray and Vav leap out and catch her, as you breathe a sigh of relief you turn back to the fight only to get grabbed by a couple of guards and forced down on your knees, arms held behind your back. 

When you look up the Corpirate has Rusty tied up, Orf disabled and is holding a sword to the three of them. “Ya-ha-ha-har! Time to walk the plank, you swabbies.” His guards tie you, Hilda and Rusty up, duct taping your mouths shut and leaving the now down Orf next to you. They also prepare a plank and force X-Ray and Vav also tied up to the edge of it.

“You two have given me nothing but rough waters. It finally be time for some smooth sailing.” The Corpirate said, checking the edge on his cutlass and pointing it in their direction. You looked away, you could stand to watch what was about to go down. Suddenly you hear both of them yell but not in fear.

“X-RAY AND VAV!” you hear them yell in unison and by the time you look up they have the upper hand, the Corpirate has lost his cutlass and is knelt down instead. 

“Yarr, that be it! You be leaving me no other recourse!”, He then reaches for the key, “Prepare to file for chapter eleven!” Suddenly the green gem on the key lights up and he laughs maniacally only for muscles to grow wild all over his body making him this huge monster. 

“Ballocks, he’s gone all beefy!” Vav exclaimed while X-Ray responded with repeat blasts from his own glasses. He fired a beam from the key throwing the two boys away from each other and approached X-Ray. “X-RAY! GET UP!” you yelled, struggling at your ropes only to get hit by the henchman next to you. He lifts X-Ray up and an exchange occurs then there’s laughter and the Corpirate prepares another blast from the key only to get kicked away by none other than Vav!

The Corpirate gets back up and turns with the key in hand for another blast, thinking quick Vav fired his own beam to oppose and they become locked in a duel. Suddenly the beam on the key’s side bumps up, X-Ray begins to lose ground and be pushed back towards the ledge. Just when all seems lost Vav thinks quickly and slows X-Ray’s slide with his time slow gloves. Suddenly this fight gets immensely intense, they all start yelling and Ray manages to overpower the Corpirate shattering the key and the gems fall to the ground without their conduit. The blast then follows through and breaks the tower for the mind control device ending the spell on the city. 

It was over, the battle was won and you and everyone else were free. After getting free’d from your ropes you investigate the blast site only to note the gems are still intact. Thinking fast you snag them and hide them on your person, it’s a good idea to take them now so nobody knows or can use them again. You think it’ll be good to hide them separately all over the city so nobody can get to them and make sure Ryan doesn’t find out. You separate yourself from the celebration as the most important thing right now is getting these to safety and making sure citizens are okay below.


End file.
